When She Met Gilbert
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Sequel to When She Met Ludwig? That's a positive space ghost! :D She was totally in love with Gilbert, but it all happened so quickly yet in slow motion. However, the main question is: HOW did this even happen? PruBel


A/N Not, another chapter, but a whole 'nother story :D See, I did better than I thought I could:) anyway, I like to think of this as a sequel, but it's really not, its just another side of the story, Natalia's side of the story to be exact. And the reason why I say that is because you can read this and When She Met Ludwig, in any order, and you would be able to understand everything perfectly fine:) alright, that's all, enjoy reading you guys

* * *

Everybody knew Natalia as a cold person. Whenever people tried to talk to her, the only thing she did to them was brush them off in a rather harsh manner. But secretly, she just had poor people skills which was an effect of her insecurity problems, so she pushed people away.

And here she was again, sitting in the back of the library, thoughts away from having yet another anxiety attack.

_You cold, and heartless bitch. God, you can't even take a joke? No wonder you can't get a boyfriend, don't you know that guys want girls that actually have a heart? He screamed._

She didn't know that he was kidding around, and she didn't mean to hit him. She hated herself more than she hated the boy that called her cold and heartless. She was sorry for having such horrible people skills, she was sorry for not being that friendly, perfect girl that everyone loved.

_Perfection_: Something that she could never achieve, no matter how hard she tried.

"Too skinny, too pale, not friendly enough, not pretty enough, not _good_ enough." She whispered to herself as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Why can't she be good enough? Why did it seem like she was the only one to have poor people skills at school? Why didn't people at least _try_ understand her? Why was it so easy to be so hard in herself? Why couldn't she be so secure, like the rest of them?

Don't get her wrong though, she's tried to be confident and secure, but then she would look in the mirror.

It was always such a disgusting image that stared back at her in the mirror. How could people stand the sight of her when she couldn't stand the sight of her _own self_?

She knew that her insecurities were destroying her, and she can't count the number of times she's tried to run away from them, but they always have a way sneak back in her mind without her even knowing it. But as much as she's tried, it would just become harder, each and every time she would try to lose them.

"I'll always know that I'm too skinny, too pale, not friendly enough, not pretty enough, and not good enough." She said to herself. Her body shook like a leaf and suddenly it became harder to breathe. Her breathing became heavier as she tried to regulate her breathing. More tears came down as she still shook and breathed heavily. An anxiety attack that seemed like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

She was about a good minute into her anxiety attack when she was forcefully pulled against someone's body.

"It's not your fault, calm down." A boy's voice said.

She looked up, white hair and red eyes.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He was in the class when that boy had yelled at her. She had herd many things about him, but she's never actually met him before. But, out of all the things she had herd about him, he didn't seem like the type of person that would even make an attempt at trying to comfort her (well, at least that what she thought he was trying to do).

"But-but it is my fault, it's always my fault. I'm a cold and heartless bitch, just like he said." She said in a choked up voice.

"Natalia, you're not cold, and you're not heartless, you just need to work on your people skills instead of pushing people away all the time."

Did he understand? Did he understand her? How did he know she wasn't just a cold and heartless person and just had bad people skills?

"Listen, life sucks, believe me I know. But sometimes, when you can't see the the awesome bright side of life, polish the suckish dull side and make it awesome and bright."

"Gilbert—"

"Don't talk, just, hear me out ok? Now, obviously insecurities will destroy you, so what you have to do is get away from them.I know what you're gonna say next: 'but no matter how hard I try, I can't get away from them'. Well here's my reply to that, if they keep coming back, then you aren't trying hard enough. It takes more than just not thinking about them, you've actually got to fight to keep them away, and trust me, its worth a fight, especially when you win."

"But, sometimes I feel as if I'm lost in a tunnel filled with insecurities and without a light at the end to see where they're coming from. Gilbert I need someone to light the other end, or else I'll be stuck in my tunnel of insecurities forever."

"Well sometimes, when you can't see a light at the other end of the tunnel, you just have to stop being a big crybaby, and light it yourself." He explained.

She never thought of it that way. He was really good at giving advice, and so warm up against her cold, trembling body. She really hoped that he would never let her go.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded. Although her body still shook, her tears stopped and her breathing regulated. She even gave a small smile at him. She hadn't smiled in years, but after all the trouble he just went through to make her feel better, she thought that he deserved a smile from her. "I feel a lot better."

Gilbert saw that small smile she gave him, for it was the first time he's ever saw her smile. Truth be told, it actually made him sort of…fall for her. "Good, I'm glad you do feel better."

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for all of your help."

Gilbert smiled at her. "It was no big deal."

* * *

The next day, Natalia walked into the same class that she had both Gilbert and the boy that yelled at her yesterday. She sat in the back as she watched Gilbert talk to Francis and Antonio. Suddenly, her view was blocked by someone.

"Well if it isn't the cold and heartless bitch."

It was the boy from yesterday with a bruise on his cheek from where she had hit him.

Natalia looked up at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone? Your stupid face is giving me a headache." She said in a tired voice.

"I'm not leaving until you apologize for this." He said pointing at the bruise.

"I'm not apologizing because you got what you deserved."

"Oh you're gonna apologize." He said and swiftly grabbed her wrist. He held on to it tightly as he pulled her up out of her seat.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to apologize, then she doesn't want to apologize. Now how about you let go of her fucking wrist, and leave her alone like she said?" Gilbert said behind him.

The boy turned to Gilbert with his hand still gripped around Natalia's wrist. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Gilbert said in the scariest voice Natalia had ever herd. Gilbert could surely be scary when he wanted to.

Suddenly, the boy forcefully slammed her wrist down, but Natalia refused to whine about the pain in her entire arm. Then he pushed pass Gilbert, and went back to his seat.

"You alright?" He asked her quietly.

"I've been better, but I'm alright." She said, holding her arm.

"Well alright, if anyone's messin' with you, come find me, I'll be there for you, ok?"

Natalia nodded, finally, someone that will be there for her.

* * *

True to his word, he was there every time she needed him. He walked her to class, he sat with her during lunch, and even took her home when she asked him. Although they fought and fussed all the time, their totally different personalities went together quite nicely.

Ever since Gilbert started being there for her, not a lot of people have been trying to anger her for their entertainment and benefit. However, why was an overly confident guy doing so much for a secretly confidence lacking girl? She wondered that every time he would do something for her. But what ever reason it was, all she was glad about having someone like Gilbert. Even though he was a mean, cocky, idiot that never knows when to shut his trap, she still loved him anyways.

Natalia shook her head. 'Love? She thought, 'Oh no, never that. I don't love Gil. He's a cocky idiot that never knows when to shut his trap... But deep down, he's secretly a really sweet guy that would do anything for me.' She shook her head even more, where were these thoughts coming from?

"Hey, Natalia? I know you can hear me. You better stop ignoring such awesomeness." Gilbert said waving a hand in front of her face.

Natalia blinked and smacked Gilbert's hand away from her face. "Gil, why the hell were you waving your stupid hand in front of my face?"

"Because you were spacing out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to space out?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Not while I'm talking." He said as if it was the obvious answer.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "You're such a conceited asshole. What were you even talking about it?"

"I was talking about what I should start calling you from now on."

"Like a term of endearment?"

He nodded.

"But Gil, I don't have a term of endearment for you."

"Well no, but you do sometimes call me Awesome Idiot." He said grinning.

"Ok, first of all, you do know that that's more of an insult rather than a term of endearment, right? Besides, you're the one stupid enough to answers to it."

Gilbert glared at her. "Anyway, I was thinking something a long the lines of Crazy Lady. You know, because you are obviously crazy." He said smiling.

Natalia grimaced as she reached over to him and slapped him upside his head, then she got up from the table, and walked away.

"So I'm guessing you don't like it?" Gilbert called rubbing the side of his head.

"Clearly." She called back, without turning around.

* * *

Natalia grabbed her books out her locker for first block. As she closed her locker, she looked around expecting Gilbert to pop up so they can go to class together, but he didn't.

"Have you seen Gilbert?" She asked Antonio while he was walking past her with Bella.

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you that he'll be running late because he had to drop his brother off at school." He said as he continued to walk down the hallway with his girlfriend.

Natalia sighed, for she knew for a fact that walking to class alone for the first time in almost a month will surely feel strange, but she did it anyway. People teased her as she walked down the hallway, asking where her 'boyfriend' was and if they broke up. On the inside, she felt she was going to break down and cry, but on the outside, she just kept walking with her head up, ignoring all of them.

When she got in the class, she didn't expect to see Gilbert sitting on top of a desk, swinging his legs in a childish manner. He made eye contact with her and he hopped off the desk.

"Natalia." He called as she walked past and grabbed her hand.

Him grabbing her hand made her stop in her tracks, but then she jerked her hand back and she kept walking to her seat.

* * *

They had been ignoring each other all day, and people just wouldn't stop teasing and ridiculing her. She had been acting like it hadn't affected her, but of course it did. It wasn't until study hall when she finally broke down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her tears flow freely.

Yet again, someone roughly pulled her body to theirs, but she didn't have to look up to see who it was. Natalia forcefully pushed Gilbert off of her, and he fell to the floor.

"Why don't you just listen to me?" He asked, crawling back to her.

"No, you lied to me. You said you would be there for me, and you weren't. Do you know how many people ridiculed me today? God, if you were getting tired of me, you could have just told me." She snapped.

"Natalia, I'm not tired of you."

"Then why did Antonio tell me that you were going to be late because you had to drop off your brother?"

"Well I was going to drop him off because he missed the bus, but then I told Elizabeta to drop him off because I had some important things to take care of."

"What could be more important than taking your brother to school?"

"Being there for you."

"I'm not as near as important as your brother."

"So you think, but you are."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"…Really?"

Gilbert nodded as he took her by the hand. "It wasn't that I didn't want to walk you to class, its just that the teacher wouldn't let me back out the class when I walked in. Besides, do you honestly think that I would have done everything and more for just anybody? Yeah, The Awesome Me doesn't spread that much love."

Natalia brushed away her tears, and sniffled. "You're just conceited at heart, aren't you?" She said smiling.

That smile of hers made him smile back. "I prefer the term Awesomely Confident."

Natalia rolled her eyes, then smiled again. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Gilbert didn't argue, he just pinned her down and kissed her.

It was then she discovered that she loved him too. Of course she felt foolish for not noticing it sooner, but hell, she felt foolish for loving for someone so cocky, loud, and annoying. Nevertheless, there wasn't one person in the world that could take the place of Gilbert.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too, 'Talia."

'Talia, was just fine with her.

* * *

A/N Done :D For some reason, I enjoyed writing this more than I should have… oh well ^_^ Anyway, Review? :)


End file.
